To serve
by arrrhgisborne
Summary: Thor has been watching the new servant boy Loki for an entire month now. Tomorrow is Thor's birthday. Perhaps celebrations should start early this year...?


Thor leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the servant boy Loki as he set about filling the bath tub with rich smelling oils. Loki had been working in the palace for a month now and needless to say Thor had been watching him with hungry eyes the whole time.

Now Loki was slightly bent over the side of the tub, his thin, black trousers fitting his lean muscled thighs most fetchingly. The tunic he wore was black too, and slightly transparent. It was also a bit big for him, causing it to slide to the side, exposing a pale shoulder to the candle light. As he was working, he kept trying to push his hair back behind his ears, but the thick black waves insisted on scrambling loose, framing his beautiful porcelain face and his eyes, which were of the most unusual emerald hue Thor had ever seen on a human being. As Loki swirled his fingers through the warming water, his pink little tongue came out of his mouth, licking at his rosy lips in concentration.

Thor's cock stirred at the sight. He decided that he had waited long enough. Loki was a mere boy of seventeen, tomorrow was Thor's twenty-eighth birthday. The only thing he wanted for his birthday was right in front of him.

He took three long strides in to the room, stopping just behind Loki, who hadn't heard him move. Thor reached out and placed his right hand on Loki's hip, his thumb slowly stroking the bone. Loki froze, his fingers stopping their movements through the water.

"I swear I will never be able to identify that…" Thor leaned forward and put his nose in Loki's hair, his lips brushing the skin of his neck as he spoke, "… ravishing scent you're creating in here." He inhaled deeply, smirking at the shiver that went through the boy. "Or maybe it's just you…?" He put his other hand on Loki's left hip, pushing his groin into Loki's backside.

"My lord… what are you…?" Loki mumbled, his voice slightly shaky.

Thor dug the fingers of one hand into Loki's hip, while he let the other one move closer to Loki's crotch. He brushed his lips against the shell of Loki's ear.

"I have been watching you for an entire month now, Loki", he mumbled, his chest rumbling against Loki's back. "I cannot seem to get you out of my mind. I lie awake at night fucking my own fist, thinking of you. No one else will do. Do you know, I think I might go crazy if I may not have you…" He nibbled on Loki's earlobe before licking over his rapidly beating pulse. His right hand covered Loki's cock, massaging him through the thin black material of his trousers. Thor smiled at the unmistakable growing bulge in his hand.

Loki didn't seem to know what to do. One of his hand suddenly came up to lay on top of Thor's, the one kneading his cock. He was panting by now. Thor grew bolder, and let go of Loki's hip with his other hand, instead caressing Loki's pert little buttock, his thick fingers once in a while ghosting over his cleft. He pressed himself fully against Loki, kissing his neck before sucking a bruise onto his pale, velvety skin.

"Will you let me fuck you, Loki?" he muttered. "Let me pump you full of my come, fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for days…?" He emphasised his words by slipping his hand inside Loki's trousers, grabbing a hold of his surprisingly large, smooth cock, squeezing him at the base before slowly starting to pump him up and down. "I find it excruciatingly sexy that you're not wearing any underwear, by the way."

Loki's breath hitched, as he kept his hand over Thor's while he increased the pace on his aching shaft.

"I find it… much too… much too hot during the summer… oh…!"

Thor kissed along Loki's jaw, his beard scratching the sensitive skin.

"So will you let me have you?" he repeated. "Let me shove my cock inside you?" He licked at the corner of Loki's mouth. "Don't feel that you have to say yes because I am the prince and you are a servant. If you want me to, I'll stop."

Loki gasped, turning his head so that Thor licked over his lips.

"Don't… don't stop…!" he stuttered. "Please… fuck me, my lord."

Thor growled and let go of Loki, before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around so that they were facing. He fisted Loki's soft, black hair in his fingers and slammed their lips together, forcing his tongue inside Loki's eager mouth. Loki's hands came up to rest on Thor's chest, his fingers digging into the hard muscles. Thor let his hands roam over Loki's back, spreading them over his arse and lifting him up as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. Loki instinctively wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, hanging on for dear life as Thor carried him out of the bathroom into the huge, luxurious bedroom, befitting a prince of Asgard.

Thor threw Loki down on the bed and immediately climbed over him, hardly ever breaking their kisses. And oh, such kisses… the wet, sloppy heat of their mouths and their tongues fighting for dominance… Thor could not remember the last time he experienced something so utterly arousing.

Loki dragged his fingers through Thor's golden mane, his slim hips bucking up to meet Thor halfway. Thor growled, releasing his grip on Loki's tantalising buttocks in favour of ripping apart his oversized tunic, throwing it over the edge of the bed. His mouth watered at the sight of the pale, smooth skin before him, the dusky pink little nipples, the heavy rising and falling of the ribs, the dip of his navel and the v of his hips… His heated gaze flickered up to meet Loki's, as he grabbed a hold of the waistband of his black trousers.

"These are coming off now", he said in a deep, low voice. Loki just nodded. Thor yanked the trousers off of Loki, threw them in a corner and then settled in between Loki's smooth, creamy thighs, caressing them up and down and back up again, revelling in the delicious skin under his rough, calloused fingers.

"You ever been had before?" Thor rumbled.

Loki shook his head, his hands gripping and releasing the sheets underneath.

"Oh, Loki… you truly are a gift." Thor pushed Loki's thighs apart and pressed his nose into the soft, black curls surrounding the surprisingly large cock, growing harder by the second. Thor breathed in the sweet musky scent before licking a wide stripe along the whole side of Loki's cock. He could hear Loki's breath hitch, and licked another stripe along the other side, before flicking his tongue into the slit at the top and finally closing his lips around it.

"Oh…!" Loki gasped, his fingers returning to grip Thor's hair. His slim little hips started bucking up in little thrusts, and Thor used his large hands to flatten them down into the bed as he went further down on Loki's cock. When he had fitted the whole shaft into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat, he swallowed around it, a long, sighing moan escaping from Loki's lips. Thor could feel Loki's lovely, pale thighs trembling on both sides of his head, and he pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Loki's cock.

"My lord… I'm going… I'm going to…" Loki stuttered.

Thor let go of Loki's cock with a loud pop.

"Oh no, you're not", he said with a wicked smile. "Not this soon." He kissed the inside of his knee, before getting off the bed and going to the bedside table, rummaging around in the top drawer. When he found the tiny bottle of oil he was looking for, he went back to kneel between Loki's thighs. He popped the cork and poured a decent amount of oil over his fingers. He put the cork back on and dropped the bottle somewhere in the sheets. Loki watched his every move.

"This is going to hurt at first, little one", Thor murmured. "But it will get better. And it won't be long until it feels so good…"

Loki swiped his tongue over his lower lip, his pupils blown wide. Thor smirked, reached out and started kneading Loki's delectable little ass cheeks, digging his fingers in and huffing out hot puffs of breaths from the wonderful feeling of having them in his hands. It wasn't' long before he ghosted his thumb over Loki's entrance, smearing oil over it to ease his way. Loki was panting, a bead of sweat travelling down his temple. Thor kept their eyes locked, as he slowly pushed his thumb inside Loki, drawing tiny circles just inside the opening.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Loki quickly shook his head.

"It's a little… uncomfortable", he answered, his voice quivering.

Thor pressed his thumb in deeper, before pulling it almost all the way out. He waited for but a heartbeat before pushing back in, repeating the motion for several minutes to let Loki adjust. Then, without any warning, he pushed in two fingers at the same time. Loki whimpered, biting his lower lip. Thor scissored his fingers, pulling them out and pushing them back in, quickening his pace, before crooking them slightly, hitting that special spot deep inside.

"Ah!" Loki shouted, following with a wanton moan, grinding his hips to meet Thor's fingers, not even aware of his own movements.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Loki…" Thor groaned, adding a third finger. He felt as if he could finger Loki all day, watching his thick digits disappear inside that sweet, tight arse. But not this day.

He pulled his fingers out, Loki whimpering with a disappointed pout of his beautiful, rosy lips. Thor laughed breathlessly, before hooking Loki's knees over his elbows, lining his cock up and pushing it in a single thrust that knocked the breath out of Loki. Thor shivered at the feeling of being buried completely inside of this beautiful boy, the hot tightness enveloping him perfectly. He had to stop and relish the feeling for a few moments. Soon he pulled almost all the way out, only to immediately push back in. Loki threw his head back, alternating between whimpering and moaning. Thor leaned over him, taking first one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking it and lightly grazing it with his teeth, and then the other one, furiously licking at the hardened little bud as his thrusts became more frantic.

"My lord… oh, Thooor… feels… so good…" Loki babbled incoherently, writhing underneath him like a lusty whore. Thor let go of his legs and instead grabbed a hold of Loki's wrists, pinning them down at either side of his head, his dark locks splaying out like a fan over the pillow.

The room was filled with their breathless moans, shuddering whimpers and the sound of skin harshly slapping against skin. Suddenly Loki released a heavenly sigh as his orgasm overtook him, his pearly white come spluttering over his own as well as Thor's chest.

Thor felt a flood of heat rush through his body. His thrusts faltered and with a deep, guttural groan he came inside Loki. His orgasm seemed to last forever and he kept moving his hips, pumping his come ever deeper inside Loki's body. With a final moan, he slumped over Loki, his body dwarfing him and his cock still buried inside. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, planting little kisses along his bearded jaw.

After a while, Thor pulled out of Loki, rolled to the side and grabbed Loki, holding him close. Loki laid his head on Thor's chest, the golden hair tickling his lips. He slung his thigh over Thor's leg, settling comfortably against his side. Thor wrapped one arm possessively around his shoulders, and grabbed his thigh with his free hand, his thumb slowly drawing circles over the smooth flesh.

"How come you started working in the palace, Loki?" Thor murmured, his lips muffled by Loki's dark hair.

Loki buried his head in the crook of Thor's neck.

"I stole something", he said. "Given my age they gave me a choice. Either prison for a time or work as a servant in the palace."

"A wise choice", Thor said, smirking to himself.

Loki shifted in his arms, lifting himself up so that he was straddling Thor's waist. He pressed hot little kisses over Thor's chest, sucking lightly at his nipples and slowly grinding his hips into his groin.

"I say you at the spring festival a few years ago", Loki murmured between kisses. "I was only twelve, but I already thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen."

"Did you now…?" Thor lifted his hands and started caressing Loki's back, going further and further down, kneading his buttocks, rolling the flesh in his thick fingers. Loki started grinding his hips harder.

"I wanted you even then", he continued. "And when I was older and heard what kind of punishment a thieving teenager could expect…"

Thor stilled.

"You... surely you didn't…?"

But Loki just smiled and slid further up Thor's torso, crushing their lips together, sucking Thor's tongue into his mouth and moaning… Thor groaned and deepened the kiss, resuming his kneading of Loki's ass cheeks.

"I did", Loki said after pulling back slightly. "I stole an old man's money purse, knowing I would be asked to either go to prison or to serve in the palace. So naturally I chose to serve in the palace. So I could be near you, my lord." He captured Thor's lips in another bruising kiss, deepening it, making sloppy, messy sounds that turned them both on. Thor parted Loki's buttocks and slipped his fingers inside him again, pumping them in and out in a furious pace.

Loki pulled back from the kiss again, moaning deeply.

"Are you… oh…! Are you angry with me, my lord….?" he asked, looking up at him from beneath his thick, dark eyelashes.

Thor swiped his tongue over Loki's lips before biting the lower one lightly.

"A little", he said with an amused smirk. "I might actually have to think of some kind of punishment for you."

Loki smiled.


End file.
